


Thanks to Heimdall

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gotta love the Asgard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to Heimdall

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler/Timeline: After fifth season episode Revelations  
> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.  
> AN: Prompt given to me by halfbloodme.

Sam looked at Janet with confusion in her eyes. She’d heard the words, but they just didn’t register.

“What?”

Janet smiled. “And here I thought I was rather clear.” She was amused by the flummoxed woman. “Sam, I can’t say it any plainer.”

Still, the blonde looked at her with a complete lack of comprehension.

Janet placed a crooked knuckle under Sam’s chin and physically closed her gaping mouth.

Finally some small part of Sam’s intellect seemed to kick in. “You’re sure?”

“I am a doctor, you know.”

“So Heimdall did it.”

Janet nodded. “Yep. I’m pregnant with our daughter.”

“Daughter?”

The doctor chuckled. “No Y chromosome, hon. Just your genes and mine, so yes, our daughter.”

A wide smile spread across Sam’s face. She stood and threw her arms around Janet, picking her up and spinning her around.

FIN


End file.
